The NIAID Transition Program in Clinical Research was initiated in 2006 to provide opportunities for physicians to gain clinical and translational research experience in association with an NIAID intramural laboratory. The program aims to increase the pool of well-trained clinical investigators who are competitive for clinical tenure-track positions. One to three candidates per year will be selected for 3- to 5-year appointments. Applicants must have an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree, be board eligible or board certified in a subspecialty (or equivalent), and qualify for credentialing by the NIH Clinical Center. In 2013, there were two new participants in this program; three of the 2012 participants continued in the program in 2013 and one was offered a position in another Institute. In 2014, there were two new participants in this program; two of the 2013 participants continued in the program in 2014. One of the 2011 participants was offered a tenure track position in NHLBI